Pups meet scooby doo!
scooby doo and the paw patrol think that the pup pup boogie monster has returned (btw they think marshall is the ghost when he is not) but something bigger is going on join scooby doo and the paw patrol on the chase to stop THE ROBOTIC GHOSTS!!! previous episode: pups and the halloween costume next episode: the night of the curse of robo pups killer snow pup! characters #chase #skye #marshall #rocky #zuma #rubble #sagwa #chang #sheegwa #milly #trixie #spot #philly #joey #payton #cream soda #alexandra #georgie #george #scooby doo and co. part one: oh my gosh scooby doo is at the lookout! one day milly got into the cookies (as usaul) and started chowing down when she had her cookie taken by a tall shaggy teenager who eats it milly starts to crie because her cookie is gone shaggy: oh sorry i was hungry a young teenage girl gave milly a bone shaped cookie which she ate then cheered up daphene: aww she is sooo cute shaggy: yeah (shaggy starts eating some leftover cake) skye: oh hello can i help you? daphene: our car broke down and we were going for a mechanic scooby ran off though and- skye: who is scooby? daphene: our dog he is brown with black spots and a blue collar skye: oh well we have not seen a scooby anywhere sorry daphene: oh okay milly climbs onto shaggy and tries to eat the cake he had ryder: oh hi there (coming into the kitchen) skye: this is daphene and shaggy they lost there dog and there van broke down ryder: nice to meet you daphene: you to have you seen our dog ryder: big brown and black spotted dog? daphene: yes have you seen him? ryder: he is uh asleep in uh...... skye: whats wrong? ryder: he is uh sleeping in your pup house skye (nervous laugh) skye: ahhhh my flowers!!! (runs to her pup house asap) skye: hey you! (to scooby) skye: hello? (goes inside to get scooby out) skye: he is gone then she see's scooby playing with the other pups skye: oh there he is (sighs with relief) ryder: do you people have a place to stay (to daphene) daphene: uh no and the next hotel is miles away ryder: you could stay here with us for awhile daphene: oh thank you ryder im so proud but im not sure there is enough room? ryder: we have two guest rooms dont worry and scooby can sleep with one of the pups if they want daphene: but there is five of us counting scooby ryder: dont worry we'll make room just go get your friends okay daphene: okay ill be back to be continued! part 2: puppy love meanwhile the puppies were playing with scooby doo (most of them except milly who was eating the cake with shaggy) sheegwa: scooby how long have you been scooby: i roh know chang: can you play with me scooby? scooby: rure chang: okay catch (tosses the ball to scooby) scooby catches it and throws it to chang again sheegwa; can i play scooby? scooby: rure sheegwa: okay chang tosse's the ball to sheegwa who tosse's it to scooby who tosse's it to chang the scooby then to sheegwa then scooby then chang then sheegwa etc etc etc suddenly something landed on scooby chang: mister scooby! are you okay? sheegwa: you okay? ricochet: sorry guys scooby: im rokay ricochet gets off of scooby ricochet: wait your....scooby doo! wow i love you dude can i have your autograph? please? scooby: ruhhh rokay ricochet: oh wait i forgot cant get it know gotta track down some haywire robots bye *runs off* scooby: rat ras reird chang: yeah wonder whats going on with him? skye: pups! its bedtime! chang: aww sheegwa: aww skye: come on now! your mom is waiting chang: fine lets go sagwa sheegwa: okay to be continued! the ghost cometh! after the pups were tucked in skye tunred out the light and they were sound asleep but at around 11:00 o clock there was a pillow fight but we wont go into that (btw scooby started the fight) later at 12:00 midnight! ginger having trouble sleeping goes to get some water from the kitchen when she bumps into georgie who was thinking the same idea ginger: hi georgie.......(yawns) georgie sleep walks past her to bed but an eirie sound snapped them both awake when they saw a ghost playing pup pup boogie!!!!! ginger: oh its uncle marshall! he is sleeping walking again georgie: yep should we wake him? ginger: i heard its dangerous to wake a sleepwalker...... georgie: wait a second what if it is a ghost..... ginger: hmm then lets check ok? georgie: okay! ginger: shh we dont want to wake hi if it is uncle marshall..... georgie: oh yeah right! ginger and georgie slowly check to see if it is marshall ginger slowly lifts the sheet to see if it is marshall georgie: whew it is marshall suddenly a shadow appears over the three pups and after a snore from marshall they were gone....... an hour later! skye comes downstairs to see what that music was finns out that pup pup boogie was left off skye thinks: i thought i turned that off then remembers skye: oh right marshall must have been sleep walking again and with that she turned it off and went back upstairs to be continued! (PS: ginger marshall and georgie will be okay in time they were just kidnapped not eatin or something like that just kidnapped) part 4: where did they go? the next morning skye went to get ginger and willie up but could not find ginger she emmediatly panicked and told chase who panicked to so by breakfest they were totally in a panic eventually they told ryder who asked if anyone has seen them george (georgies brother) said he saw georgie go to get some water and he never came back he assumed that he was in the bathroom but he never came back ryder: so we have tow pups missing so- trixie: marshall where are you! trixie: has anyone seen marshall! skye: no have you seen ginger? rubble: or georgie? trixie: no.... ryder: make that three...... ryder: this is a job for the paw patrol (opens his pup pad and presse's the button) paw patrol to the lookout pups: ryder needs us!they all run to the lookout (except for marshall who was missing) ryder: pups ginger marshall and georgie have dissapeered we dont know why but we must find them, chase i need you and your tracking skills to track down whatever took them, skye i need you to scan the area around here for the pups that are missing chase: chase is on the case! skye: this pups gotta fly! ryder; alright paw patrol is on a role! scene changes (skye's badge) chase walks into the lookout with skye so slowly that thye collapse chase: im beat..... skye: me too ryder: did you find them? chase: no...... ryder: you two need to go to- chase and skye: zzzzz ryder: night pups ryder leaves scene changes (chase's badge) soon afterwards ta shadw fell on the sleeping pups and then nothing more to be continued! (theyll be fine dont worry) part 5: scooby and co. takes charge! ryder: huh? wheres skye and chase? rubble: i dont know ryder; they were here last night where did they go? rubble: hmm maybe the ghost got em! ryder: rubble we did this already rubble: no i saw it last night by the foyer i did not see chase and skye though so i hide when i looked out of my hiding place it was gone! ryder: now what without the paw patrol's best detective, flying pup, and fire pup, we cannot save adventure bay. fred: maybe we can help? ryder: oh hello fred fred: the gang and i are detectives maybe we can track them down ryder: okay thanks fred um do you need to be payed? fred: hey you let us stay here thats payment enough ryder: alright ill leave it up to you then (goes up the elevator) fred: hey rubble if you like you can get some of the pups to help us rubble: uh okay i would help but uh i got work to do uh why not ask some of the other pups uh bye (leaves fast) fred: okay ill gather everyone in the foyer then scene changes (rubbles badge) fred: okay is everyone here that wants to help us? chang: yep! fred: wait how many vollentered? chang: lest see theres me, cream soda, my sister's, milly, and sheegwa, george, willie, and uh idk who else oh yeah joey and payton and spot and philly! fred: thats alot..... chang: yeah..... fred: oh well thats fine i geuss? shaggy: i say we just let some do what they want milly eats shaggys sandwhich when he is not looking shaggy: huh? where di my sandwhich go milly: hic shaggy: hope you enjoyed it then scene changes (marshall's badge) that night the pups and scooby doo and co. look around for clues scooby shaggy chang milly and joey with cream soda look around outside shaggy: this place is spooky! right scoob? scooby: reah! milly tries to eat scoobys tail and almost succeeds scooby: rey! mily stops scene changes (zuma's badge) soon after milly falls behind since she is tired and spots a peanut butter sandwhich milly: candywhich! tries to eat it but it keeps moving foward soon it goes into the bushe's and milly of course follows but she gets grabbed by a white hand milly: whine! chang; milly? milly?! cream soda: milly is gone! joey faints shaggy and scooby: uh oh! to be continued (she'll be fine dont worry) part 6: a clue shaggy: like now what scoob should we go back or what? scooby; rets rip rey roin! shaggy: okay but why scoob? scooby: ro recide roo reat ror reep rearching chang: wait what did he say? shaggy: i really don't know..... cream soda: can we search for clue's? joey still in shock chang: i think joey is in a state of shock? scooby and shaggy discuss what to do while cream soda sits near a bush suddenly a skeleton hand reached out far far out and grabbed the small pups tail pulling her into the bushes as quick as possible shaggy scooby and chang; ahhhhhhh! they run to the lookout dragging the dazed joey behind them meanwhile sheegwa, payton, daphene, velma, and fred, were looking for clues velma: i found something! fred: what is it? velma: a peice of metal right here on the floor where the monster was daphene: wonder what it could mean? suddenly chang shaggy scooby and the dazed joey run through the door shaggy: gasp two of the pups.....gone! velma: this mystery is getting more and more puzzling fred: your right lets head back upstairs part 7: i need a hero! scene changes (rubbles badge) fred: okay now half of the pups are gone including marshall, milly, chase, skye, cream soda, georgie, and ginger. we need to find them and solve the mystery! everyone except fred: whoah yay yahoo! ???: yippee! fred: uh who said that? ???: me fred: me who? ???: me is me thats all there is! fred: this is gettting nowhere...... ???: what? its me ricochet! your best super hero friend ever! ryder: evening ricochet ricochet: why is everyone (except for a few pups) up here? fred: most of them have gone missing! duh! ricochet: oh......anyways which way to the door? fred: are you not going to help? ricochet: sure ill walk around by myself going "here doggy woggys!" most everyone laughs except for fred fred: if your not going to help then go away ricochet: alright then porkbutt! (goes downstairs) fred: anyways i- (suddenly ricochet gives a scream of terror) everyone runs downstairs to see the ghost in the pup pup boogie room playing pup pup boogie and ricochet on the ceiling fan ricochet: g-g-g-ghost! the ghost turns and looks at everyone with big red angry eyes rubble: i don't know about you guys but im outta here! (runs for the door) ricochet: i think it is pretty safe up here! so ill stay here the pups and scooby doo and co. plus ryder run to the door unfortunatly another ghost was at the door! they all screamed and ran to the other door but there was another ghost! by now ryder relized that the three ghost's looked exactly like rubble rocky and zuma for some reason but by then it did not matter cause they were running to the elevator to go upstairs to be safe but there were to ghost's in the elevator (one looked like chase and the other like skye) and finally they decided to head into the kitchen but there was a ghost in there too! (and it looked vaguelly like marshall) by now there were six pups there but altoghether (including my ocs and everest) there were 10 members of the paw patrol! so any mintue now an everest ghost a sagwa ghost a crow ghost and a trixie ghost would come on by and sure enough three more ghost's (that looked like sagwa crow and trixie) floated in marshall: wait a second what about an-? ryder: not know marshall! by then marshall was freaking out over the nine ghost's when he tripped and tore a sheet off of one of the ghost's to reveal an unexpected sight! it was a robot skye under the sheet! everyone was shocked except ricochet ricochet: robots that i can handle (he jumped down and pulled off all the sheets) ricochet was about to beat them to rivits when the robo skye connected to robo chase then morphed with the robo skye into a combe robo monster then the other robots linked with them and soon a big huge robo pup was standing outside the lookout of course ricochet could destroy them no problem so it was time for a showdown......... part 8: a showdown there they stood mecha-robo-pup and ricochet ready for the beat-down of the century (more or less) anyways ricochet jumped onthe robot's head and tore a tube lose in return the robot punched him in the nose which snet ricochet rolling into the wall ricochet got up and dissabeeled the robots ion-gun then punched it in the knee the robot then knocked ricochet out then a bug tickles the robo-pups nose the hunking cyborg monster rolled over and laughed all it could till ricochet woke up and tore its robotic head off the robot walkeed around looking left and right but nothing could prevent ricochet from destroying this robot in the end the robot vanquished and ricochet the winner then the paw patrol all agreed that the fight that just took place was ridiculous but a pup rung out with these words marshall: what about the everest robot? on jake's mountian! everest was being chased by a killer snow-pup! and so begins our sequel called: the night of the curse of the robo-pups killer snow-pup! Category:Stories Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes